The present invention pertains to a controlled release dosage form, based on a modified hydrophillic matrix composition.
Controlled release pharmaceutical dosage forms have received much attention in recent years and are highly desirable for providing a constant level of pharmaceutical agent to a patient over some extended period of time. The use of single or multiple unit dosage forms as controlled drug delivery devices encompasses a wide range of technologies and includes polymeric as well as nonpolymeric excipients. These dosage forms optimize the drug input rate into the systemic circulation, improve patient compliance, minimize side effects, and maximize drug product efficacy.
The use of controlled release products is frequently necessary for chronic drug administration, such as in the delivery of the calcium-channel blockers nifedipine and diltiazem and the beta-adrenergic blocker Propranolol in the management of angina and hypertension For delivery system design, physiochemical properties and intrinsic characteristics of the drug, such as high or low solubility, limited adsorption, or presystemic metabolism, may impose specific constraints during product development.
Advancements of extended release drug products have come about by the simultaneous convergence of many factors, including the discovery of novel polymers, formulation optimization, better understanding of physiological and pathological constraints, prohibitive cost of developing new drug entities, and the introduction of biopharmaceutics in drug product design.
One aspect of research about controlled-release delivery systems involves designing a system which produces steady-state plasma drug levels, which is also referred to as zero-order drug release kinetics. To meet this objective, numerous design variations have been attempted, and their major controlling mechanisms include diffusion/dissolution, chemical reactions, the use of osmotic pump devices, and multiple layer tablet designs, all of which incorporate numerous manufacturing steps and many associated drug release mechanisms. The complicated processes involved in the manufacture of such ultimately contributes to increased costs to the consumer.
One attractive design for potential zero-order drug release is the use of hydrophilic swellable matrices. Drug diffusion from the matrix is accomplished by swelling, dissolution and/or erosion. The major component of these systems is a hydrophilic polymer. In general, diffusivity is high in polymers containing flexible chains and low in crystalline polymers. With changes in morphological characteristics, the mobility of the polymer segments will change and diffusivity can be controlled. Addition of other components, such as a drug, another polymer, soluble or insoluble fillers, or solvent, can alter the intermolecular forces, free volume, glass transition temperature, and consequently, can alter the transport mechanisms. Cost is also a factor in these modified compositions. Still better controlled, time dependent drug release from these compositions is a continuing objective of research in this area, as is controlled diffusivity compositions which are more easily manufactured. Such compositions, which are more easily manufacturable, have the potential to lower cost of the dosage form.